Can I Get Those Plums Now?
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: 583. "Survivors AU": Zombie apocalypse au where Characters A, B, C, and D have formed a small group together and are slowly trying to make their way to a safer home. Everything is going okay, until Character C begins to note that the group is being followed by one very stubborn zombie – ft. Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang and Bucky Barnes
_583\. "Survivors AU": Zombie apocalypse au where Characters A, B, C, and D have formed a small group together and are slowly trying to make their way to a safer home. Everything is going okay, until Character C begins to note that the group is being followed by one very stubborn zombie –_ ft. Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang and Bucky Barnes

* * *

"Cap," Sam hissed, grabbing his shoulder. "We've got company."

Steve twisted, shield coming up along with his gun, but Sam grabbed his wrist. In front of them, Wanda and Scott raised their weapons, but Sam waved them down.

"I think I know who it is. Remember that zombie with the arm that your shield cut right off?" Sam questioned, getting a slow nod from Steve, before a shuffling caused them all to look to the corner, where a dirty, blood-matted zombie came trudging appeared.

"It's only got one arm," Scott noted, obviously itching to supersize and crush it along with any other walkers moping about. Sam nodded.

"Yeah…hey, do you remember that town we came across, y'know, the crazy one?"

"The town which lived with zombies?" Steve questioned, before his eyes widened. "Oh. But…they were chemically treated. They were being cured, slowly…did this guy get out?" He stepped in front of Sam, shield up as he stepped forwards.

"Steve!" Wanda called, "Be careful!" She warned, getting a nod from Cap, before he continued on forwards, meeting the zombie's eyes.

"Hey, are you being cured? Are you alive in there?"

The zombie looked up, and it was then that Steve noticed the mask, covered in blood just like the rest of his clothes – a ratty red hoodie, black… _are those leather trousers?_ Steve frowned, before reaching over, wary in case he went rabid. He tapped his chest lightly, feeling the familiar strength of body-armour beneath the blood-soaked jumper over the top. Pressing his lips together, he pushed the hood of his hoodie down, watching as long brown hair swung out, shading over its eyes – blue, dark.

Steve stopped all of a sudden.

"I recognise those eyes." He put his shield away, reaching forwards and unstrapping the mask, throwing it away to reveal the face underneath. "Bucky."

"Who's Bucky?" The zombie – _not a zombie anymore, if he ever was one, god, Bucky might have been a zombie_ – rasped, before Steve ripped open the hoodie, revealing the leather apparel underneath, lost arm revealed to be a stump mixed with metal. "I don't think you- I don't think normal people tear off other people's clothes." His voice was scratchy, like he'd not used it in years.

"You must have been injected with a serum, like me, to have survived…"

"Woah, Cap, wait, what? Bucky as in _Bucky Barnes?_ " Sam questioned. Steve nodded. "And you said serum-"

"So he can't get Infected?" Scott interrupts, putting it together. Wanda comes forwards, standing beside Steve as he looks Bucky over, from head to toe.

"I feel like I should be doing that to you, punk," Bucky said in an amused tone, before Steve shot up, looking at him in hope. "Oh, don't give me that fucking dope-ass smile. I don't know who I am or who you are, and we're in the middle of some fucking apocalypse or some shit – and I'm hungry."

"We've got some plums," Wanda said quietly, giving the man a small smile. Bucky looked at her, raising an eyebrow before looking back at Steve.

"You sure you're you? Cause I have a feeling you're crap with girls."

"For good reason," Sam muttered, wiggling his eyebrows at Cap, who blushed.

"Enough," Steve said, before gripping Bucky's shoulder, "C'mon. We've got to find a high spot before dark, so Tony can pick us up – you're going to like my friends, I think."

"Whatever you say – and can I get those plums?"


End file.
